


all this and heaven too

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, vague references to Mallory being an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: The way she grappled with his hair and her hips bucked up against his mouth was pleasant torture. Seeing his sweet girl embrace some of his wickedness spurned him on more.





	all this and heaven too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at writing smut so here's a small attempt. This one shot takes place either in an alternate canon where Michael trained with the Coven or during their time in the Outpost, you can decide.
> 
> Title from the Florence and the Machine song

She was beautiful and golden and pure. He didn't believe he could even look at something this holy, let alone touch her. Yet she allowed him. She encouraged him. Every gasp, every moan, every kiss was motivation for his own eager touches. Electricity zipped through his body into hers, little sparks of heat and desire rushing together. He loved to use his mouth and hands to make her fall apart. The way she grappled with his hair and her hips bucked up against his mouth was pleasant torture. Seeing his sweet girl embrace some of his wickedness spurned him on more.

"Michael," Mallory gasped. Her hands were lost in his hair and his own wandered down her lithe body. His lips left a fiery brand on her skin as they circled her nipple. She was sweating and her chest was rising and falling so rapidly she thought her heart might burst through it.

"Yes, darling?" He spoke against her skin before flicking her nipple with his tongue. She whimpered at the feeling and her face and chest flushed hot with desire.

Lifting her head as much as she could with the little energy she had, she looked at him, "I can't anymore."

"But you've been doing so well," he kissed between her breasts. He had been teasing her, edging, always edging, until she begged him to come. She had already orgasmed several times and still he wouldn't fuck her just yet. She was so sensitive that every touch from him felt like fire and the noises she made were becoming embarrassingly loud.

With a feather light touch, Michael brushed the tip of his finger over her slit and her whole body shuddered. She was so slick, so sweet, and he was barely holding it together before his need to fuck her would overcome him. He was painfully hard, his cock heavy between his legs, but slowly devouring Mallory was so much fun. The blue in his eyes darkening, he leaned down and licked a hot stripe from her opening to her clit. Her hips bucked again and her fingers scratched at his scalp, pulling tighter and tighter. He smirked against her wet heat, his tongue working expertly.

Mallory released a trembling sigh, "Please."

Michael spread her thighs wider and pressed one last kiss to her clit. "Alright, sweet girl," his voice was velvet silk that was unraveling her from the inside out.

Before she could even place a kiss on his mouth, Mallory was pushed back on the bed. Their bodies were pressed deliciously close and she could feel every inch of his hardness. Michael leaned over her, grinning at his prey. She did love it when he pinned her down like this. His wrists grabbing her slender ones in an iron grip, pinning her torso spread open and vulnerable to attack. To keep her from wiggling out from underneath him, he threw his full weight against her. She gasped as his cock finally entered her, stretching her out and filling her up with his warmth. It felt like heaven, having Michael with her once more, inside her. Every inch of his skin pressed against her own as she slowly rocked her hips. 

"I could just keep you like this forever," he said like a promise, punctuating each word with a hard snap into her hips.

He switched his angle and found that wonderful spot inside her that made Mallory's eyes flutter with pleasure. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to brokenly moan while he fucked her. She tried once again to wriggle her hands free but Michael only smirked as she struggled.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a dirty kiss, before going lower and nipping at her jaw and neck. Distracted by his talented mouth, she barely noticed that he had finally let go of her wrists. He was still pounding relentlessly into her and a throbbing ache was building at her core. Mallory knew he was delighted when her fingers threaded through his curls, pulling him closer to her so she could claim his mouth. This kiss was all possession and heat, their tongues fought for dominance but he quickly let her take the lead.

With one hand gripping her hip, he used the other to rub circles on her clit while he bucked up into her. She was so close. Every thrust tightened the hot coil inside her, aching for release. It felt like her whole body was on fire as she came, her insides pulsing with pleasure as he did a few final hard strokes.

"Mallory, Mallory, Mallory," Michael said her name like a prayer as he came. He collapsed onto her, draping his muscled form over her delicate one. She melted into the even, reassuring weight of his body keeping her securely in place.

When her breath finally caught back up with her, Mallory started to press kisses along his neck and nuzzled her face under his jaw. The smell of him and the steady beating of his heart warmed something deep inside her.

"Sweet girl," he whispered, turning his head so they could kiss properly.

They stayed entangled, even though their bodies were quite sweaty and sticky and it was bound to get uncomfortable soon. But Michael knew Mallory disliked it when he pulled away too soon, and he was more than happy to continue holding her, even if he did have business to attend to.

Her voice was a little husky when she spoke again, "I love you." 

Michael found himself blushing, these sweet words said to him by this sweet angel, he was surely undeserving of it. His heart felt far too heavy in his chest.

"You've corrupted me," he said.

It wasn't the response she had expected but she didn't look upset or disappointed, only mildly confused. " _I've_ corrupted you? Me?" She almost started to laugh, the idea was utterly absurd.

"Yes. You've corrupted me with your sweetness and your passion, your light," he told her, voice full of worship, "You tricked me into loving you. And love you fiercely I do."

Mallory was stunned. His blue eyes bore into hers, seeing right through her, into her very soul. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. It didn't matter that they had just finished and were quite spent, what they had just shared revived their desire twofold.

"My angel," Michael pressed the words into her soft skin, "My sweet angel."

He'd never give her up.


End file.
